


Alone

by Pyrrhic_Victory



Category: Wintercraft
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrrhic_Victory/pseuds/Pyrrhic_Victory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories. Tears. An embrace.</p>
<p>He remembers. She reminds.</p>
<p>(One-shot for Jenna Burtenshaw's 'Wintercraft' series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Very old one-shot. I think it was set after the first book. Not sure, though.

He sat there, on the hard floor of the cave, his body shaking with the sobs that racked through him.

 

_She’d hurt him more than they could ever imagine._

 

The rain outside obscured his vision and impaired his hearing.

 

_Seeing his family like that, and not being able to help them had broken his non-beating heart._

 

He thought he was alone.

 

_He hadn't shown it at the time, knowing Da’ru would use it against him._

 

Salty tears streaked down his face and fell on the stone floor.

 

_He thanked the gods when Kate wasn't able to see that particular memory, when she had probed his mind._

 

He missed the sound of steps right behind him, and the rustling of clothes against the rock wall.

 

_His father lay in his grave and his mother in illness._

 

Kate moved slowly behind Silas, trying to avoid detection, getting closer and closer.

 

_And his sister, poor Sophie, was taken forcefully by the wardens, which he commanded, to serve as a slave on the military camps, in Albion’s shores._

 

Kate wrapped both her arms around him, not letting go when he jumped slightly, startled. She held him in her embrace, letting him cry on her shoulder after the initial shock. She stroked his black hair and whispered words of comfort, like a mother to her child. She had no intention of knowing why he was in this state; he would tell her when he was ready.

 

They stayed like that for a small eternity. When he calmed down, Kate held Silas’ face in between both her hands, lovingly. Looking into his grey eyes that held an unusual turmoil of emotions in them, she whispered to him softly.

 

“You’re not alone anymore.”


End file.
